Eleven years Later
by mini-moon101
Summary: Sequel to A New Pilot. But now, a chemical spill is now causing everyone to have supernatural powers. Also, someone has come to kidnap Celete. Will they be able to get her back?
1. Prologue

Eleven Years Later after Quatre had found his sister and niece, they continue to live as a large family, including Heero. He now takes his task as being a father seriously. Making sure that this precious daughter is never in harms way and is always safe. But that she has reached the age of sixteen, he had to soon learn that he had to back away and let her have her peace.

And so it starts...

"Celeste, we're going to be late!" Quatre yelled up the stairs.

"Coming." A young girl with long Brown hair, walked down the spiral stairs. She wore a long jean skirt with a black tank top. On her feet, she wore a pair of white sneakers. She was carrying a school bag that was filled of notes and textbooks, along with accessories like pens and pencils.

"Well you ready to head off to school?" Quatre asked.

"Yep," Celeste replied. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." But there was no reply back. She walked out of the house with Quatre following behind. A limo was awaiting them outside. Quatre allowed Celeste to go first then got in after. The door closed and the driver drove on towards the school. In fact, it was the very same school that her mother and father had once met long ago. Everyday, she would walk up to the graduation pictures and look up at her mother and father.

"Once they arrived at the school, Celeste gave her dearest Uncle a peck on the cheek, grabbed her bag and walked into the school.


	2. Chapter One

As she entered the grand academy, there, on the wall, were the exact pictures of her parents that hung on the wall. Elizabeth Winner and Heero Yuy. She looked very much like her mother with her father's eyes. She then looked down further and saw that Relena Darlian's picture hung on the wall. She knew how much she loved her father, but once he found out who her mother truly was, he knew who was his true love.

She walked down the hallway and entered a classroom that was lined with hundreds of chairs that were laid out going up. Almost like a theatre, but more of a lecture hall. She saw that several students were already seated at some desks in the front, reading over their textbooks. She did the same; she sat down at a desk and pulled out her textbook. "Technology for the Modern World." She quite enjoyed this class because she had been dealing with technology since she was five years old. She had been able to operate a mobile suit and has since then, tried programming the very exact programs like her father into a new mobile suit, which she called, Silver Call.

Silver Call was plated with silver through the main structure. It was fully equipped with various guns and lasers, along with a shield. Though she had rarely need the shield, she thought it was essential. It was almost like it was a special part of her that was sealed inside her mobile suit. She would often wonder when the next battle or fight would occur, so she spent day after day training. Training in the mobile suit and training in hand-to-hand combat.

As she sat down, some of the students around her glared at her and made a comment to their neighbors. She was used to this because of who her parents were. Also, of who her father was Quatre Raberba Winner, who was somewhat odd in this case. He had gone through a rough time that sent him going mad. Though over the years, he was getting better, but something just wasn't right.

Then a professor walked in, set his books on the desk at the front and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to tech of the modern world," the professor said. The professor was at least thirty-eight and had short, black hair. She was one of the world's greatest leading technologist. Her name was Ms. Samara Teteonia. She was one of Celeste's favorite teachers. She taught her many things about the mobile suits. Things like their history and how they work. She, at one point, also had a mobile suit. But now that was the past and she didn't talk much about her past too often. Rumors were said that her real name was Lucrezia Noin. All that Celeste knew about Noin was that she worked by Treize's side.

"Just as we move on, is there any questions about this course?" she asked. No one put up their hand or even tried to comment. "Alright then. This course will be tough and difficult, but if we work together, we shall accomplish our goal. By the end of the course, you will know how to program a computer and how to even make your own database. I am not a babysitter, so I expect you to behave like adults. If you think I am too tough, you may drop this class and go onto something more easier for your pathetic lives."

Celeste wasn't too sure about this teacher all of the time. She knew that she was tough, but she was ready for tough. Look at her father, Heero, he was treated rougher then she is today. He was more like pushed around by his teachers.

"_Teachers up to today are so easy to come by,"_ she thought to herself. Then the teacher put up some notes on an overhead. Celeste took them down fast in her notebook and read them over. She highlighted the most important areas and read them over once more.

Then the teacher assigned them a textbook and gave them an assignment to complete for the next day. The assignment was why do want to take a course in technology and, what inspired you to take the course. Then the bell rang. She got up, packed her things and walked out of the door.


End file.
